Conventionally, an apparatus for loading the television camera or the like called a "cam head" has frequently been used. This cam head comprises a tilt mechanism and a pan mechanism, the former being designed such that a tilt stand for bearing the camera can be tilted upwardly and downwardly within the extend of 50 degrees respectively with respect to the tilt axis, while the latter being designed such that a turning stand may make a full turn within the horizontal plane with the pan axis as its center. The tilt mechanism is attached to the turning stand of the pan mechanism.
Thus in the above-described tilt mechanism, the weight balance of the television camera may be realized by means of the cam mechanism which comprises a special cam and a cam roller contacting therewith.
Moreover, since when the camera and the like are loaded or unloaded or the apparatus is carried the movement of the tilt stand in the tilt direction should be constrained for safety consideration, a stop mechanism is mounted for inserting the tip portion of a stop pin attached to the side of the tilt stand into the receiving hole of a side plate.
In the above-described arrangement of the cam head, since the cam and the cam roller are constantly held in contact with each other, when the articles are loaded or unloaded or the apparatus is carried, vibration and impact can be applied to the contact surface between them, resulting in the damage of the cam surface.